Discover new antifungal agents with potential utility specifically for the treatment of disseminated Candidiasis, a common opportunistic infection in immunocompromised individuals. This goal will be accomplished by the initial in vitroevaluation of anti-Candidal activity of extracts of higher plants and microorganisms. Pure antifungal compounds will beisolated with the aid of a bioassay-directed fractionation and purification scheme. The pure antifungal agents will be evaluated in vivo for efficacy, toxicity, synergism, and their effect on the immune system using a mouse model of disseminated Candidiasis.